The One
by teamhook
Summary: A/N: A tragedy brings home a small town's wayward son and he finds an unlikely surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_Present_

**Darling's Waterfront Pavilion**, Bangor, ME.

On the dimly lit stage sat a handsome dark-haired man playing the guitar. His melodic voice filled the amphitheater with a heartbreaking, Grammy Award-winning love song. The performance ended and with it, he thanked the crowd. He spotted a blonde in the front row. He knew it wasn't the one that plagued his dreams, but for tonight she would ward them off.

Killian walked off the stage and leaned towards his manager to issue his request.

"Scarlet, there was a blonde in the front row."

"Sir, I'm already on it. She is waiting for you in the car headed to the after party."

"I'm not going to the party, please, have a nice steak sent to my room along with a bottle of rum."

"Sir, you are expected at the after party. What should I tell them? Everyone is antsy about details of the new songs." The manager sighed in frustration at the lack of enthusiasm from his artist.

"Just tell them I'm not feeling well."

"And the girl, sir?"

Killian smiled and nodded. "I think you know what '_nightcap_' means, Mr. Scarlet."

"Of course."

Scarlet got on his phone as Killian walked away. "He is not going to the after party, Tiny. Get the girl in Mr. Jones' car."

"Okay, but some people are going to be angry," the big bodyguard countered.

"I know, but he is the boss," he shrugged helplessly.

* * *

Scarlet and Killian walked together out of the venue. After escorting the girl to the car, managed crowd control a few steps in front of them.

"Sir, nothing beats a hometown crowd, right?" Scarlet smiled at Killian.

"Mr. Scarlet I'm not from here. I'm from a few towns over."

"Oh, have a good night sir." They go in different directions, though Will lingered for a second. It was his job to make Killian happy, but he didn't truly know him.

* * *

Killian woke up disoriented and with a booming headache as he looked around the room. _Ah yes_, the hotel, he is on tour.

The blonde excitedly jumped up and down. "You are finally up! I've been trying to wake you up for a while."

Killian squinted trying to get a better look at her. The hair color was obviously from a bottle. The eyes brown instead of green. She was a poor substitute for _her_.

"Lass there is no need to scream," he looked at the nightstand and got up from the bed. "Where is my phone?!"

"Your phone? I don't know, I haven't seen it." She backed up and then a crunching sound was heard.

Killian rushed to the sound as fast as possible in his current state, dropping to his knees. "Please, no, no- it can't be broken." He glared at the girl in the room with him.

"That is your phone?" She pointed at the taped up flip phone in his hand.

"Bloody hell! You broke it!" He looked around the room and darted out, clad in only his white boxers, throwing on some worn jeans and a white t-shirt that he found on the sofa shoulder as he went. He ran to the front desk, ignoring the fans around him pointing at him and calling out his name.

"Excuse me, lass?" he gained the clerk's attention.

"Mr. Jones, how can I help?"

The clerk was still typing away on her computer not looking up at him right away, she finished her notes, and finally turned to him smiling broadly.

"Lass the closest cell phone store. Please," he desperately asked.

"There is one on Main Street, two blocks down. Would you like me to call you a car, sir?"

"Thank you." He ran out in the direction the clerk told him to go.

He found the store quickly, but not without going unnoticed as he ran down the street.

The doors flew open. "To anyone that can fix this phone, I will give you $10,000.00."

The clerks staggered toward him and one of the eager fans was going to reach for the phone until the manager appeared from the back room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jones, may I take a look at the phone."

Killian nodded and handed the phone to him. "Can you fix it?" he asked hopefully.

The kind man looked over the phone and smiled. "This phone has had better days. Are you sure you don't want to simply replace it?"

"On this phone, there is a very important message, one that can never be replaced, therefore neither can the phone."

"Alright then, follow me to my office and we will see what we can do." Killian followed the man to the back room.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Jones," the manager offered as he found his own seat across from the singer. He took out his toolbox and inspected the device with care.

"These older boards are a bit tricky." He removed the back door, then the battery and then a small board. He put a new one in its place. "Just give me one second here. Almost done." A few clicks were heard and everything was back in its place. "Well, it's not much to look at it, but it should work just fine now."

"So it's fixed?"

The man nodded, "I'll give you a moment to check for yourself."

"Thank you," he let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"_March 5th, one saved message._

_Hi, Killian..._ _it's me, Emma…"_

* * *

_Grammy Award Winner Killian Jones was spotted earlier running around barefoot according to witnesses. _

"Are you kidding me, Scarlet? You were supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"I know, and I was ma'am, but there are moments he needs privacy," the man responded, "Miss Blanchard, my other line is ringing, it might be him." He clicked over, ending the call with the petite publicist, to hear his confirmation.

"Scarlet, I need an espresso," Killian's booming voice echoed through the device.

"Sir? How about some basic outerwear, like shoes?"

"Come again?"

"That jog of yours in your skivvies has been all over TV."

"Miss Blanchard called several times, and she is not happy."

"Scarlet how many times has she told you to call her MM? Besides, publicists love this stuff."

"Sir, record labels do not, and they are not happy with you right now. Everyone is waiting for you to deliver these new songs."

"I'm just dealing with some writer's block right now." Killian's voice lowered a little in disappointment as he fiddled with his recently repaired phone.

"I don't know how long I can put them off. We have a meeting set with the label for next week."

Killian lost focus on the conversation at hand as the reporter on his TV began talking about an accident that had taken place on the I-95 that morning. _"Thirty year old Robin Locksley, councilman of Storybrooke, Maine, was in critical but stable condition after a drunk driver hit his car. The drunk driver didn't survive the impact. Mr. Locksley was swiftly transferred to Storybrooke Hospital."_

Killian stared at the TV; he felt a pull in his heart. He dashed out of the room and ended the call, leaving Mr. Scarlet talking to himself before he realized what had occurred. Sadly, he didn't get very far.

Tiny was waiting for him outside his hotel room. "Sir, did you need anything?"

"Anton, I need an espresso. I was just going to go get one."

"Try again," he answered as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Tiny... Anton, I need to take care of something and it is best if I do it on my own. Please, get me a car and look the other way." It was the imploring sound in his voice and desperate look in his eyes that did the big, bad, giant in.

"How about this Mr. Jones-"

"You can call me Killian, I don't know why you and Scarlet insist on calling me, sir. You two have been with me long enough."

"Okay, Killian, I will get a car ready for you, but you have to be back by the time the plane leaves for Colorado. That gives you roughly forty-eight hours."

"I will be here. Thanks, mate," he awkwardly hugged the man before he strode to the lobby of the hotel to find his car ready.

* * *

The drive to Storybrooke, Manie felt eternal as his driver tried to make small talk with him. They arrived outside Storybrooke Hospital.

"You can stop here and if you want to keep your job, I wouldn't tell anyone where I am."

"Yes, sir." The man quickly drove off.

Killian Jones was finally home.

* * *

Killian felt antsy as he entered the hospital, and immediately made a u-turn and exited. Outside the hospital, he contemplated going back inside to speak with one of the nurses, but he had stopped being family years ago.

Coming back was a mistake he realized too late. His driver was long gone, he was stranded in the small town.

He walked into the nearby church, deciding he might as well face his demons. The walk was short, and the small steps that led to the entrance of the Storybrooke Community Church mocked him. He took one step at a time. The door was wide open and once he was at the door he took a peek inside. The small white ligneous church contained what appeared to be the whole town. Some things never change. He shied away from the eyes of everyone but couldn't stop himself from searching for blonde hair.

The deep familiar voice echoed from the altar centered in the middle of the small space. His brother was leading a prayer vigil for Robin.

_"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; you anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever_."

Shocked emerald eyes met his and she turned away quickly. She leaned towards a man that was still paying close attention to the Pastor's words. From the angle, Killian couldn't recognize the man that sat so intimately close to his _Emma_. He was a bloody fool thinking she had never moved on.

He stood at the entrance listening to his brother's words and turned to make an exit, but instead simply fell unceremoniously to the steps.

* * *

The blonde haired man leaned in, "Emma, are you okay?"

"David, shh."

Emma played with soft brown curls as the small girl paid rapt attention to the sermon.

David lightly nudged his sister. "Emma?"

"Honestly, David, You need to follow in your niece's example and be quiet. I'll tell you later." She tried to maintain a calmness that she didn't feel.

* * *

_***8 years ago: Storybrooke Community Church***_

Liam Jones was about to perform a very special wedding. He smiled at all the happy faces that filled the compact church.

He stood proudly at the entrance greeting his parishioners with a gentle smile.

"Ms. Bluestar, good afternoon. The wedding is about to start."

"It is such a lovely day for a wedding. I heard Killian's song on the radio today. You must be so proud."

"I'm proud for my little brother for many reasons but mostly because he is marrying an amazing woman and he is following his dreams. Our mother would be very proud of him. Now if you would please excuse me."

"Of course." She nodded as she entered the church to find a seat.

His attention diverted to the older woman that was fast approaching him, gently smiling at him as she held onto her son. He greeted her with an embrace and a firm handshake for his old friend.

"Liam, after today we will be officially family."

"Mrs. Nolan, we are all family here. Now, let me help you inside and watch Killian marry your Emma."

"No need for that dear, David here will guide me and you should call me Ruth."

Liam blushed a little, he understood her reasoning. Both families had been close for a long time and with the union of the youngest of each family. His mother had taught him manners and he would gladly honor her teachings.

He followed the Nolan's to the front of the church to their front row seats. "I will be right back, I'm going to go check and make sure everything is on schedule."

He walked towards the church choir's practice room, which had been dubbed the "getting ready room."

He knocked on the door and announced, "Ladies, 12 minutes." He heard some murmurs in confirmation. He headed back to his position. His brother should be arriving any minute now.

"Elsa, your boyfriend sure runs a tight ship," Marian playfully teased her friend.

The platinum blonde rolled her eyes. "He is not my boyfriend, we are just friends."

"Sure," they all said in unison.

"Besides today is about Emma here."

Ruby was doing the finishing touches to the bride's makeup. "Emma Nolan, you are about to become Emma Jones in minus twelve minutes or are you gonna hyphenate the name?"

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her white dress was fit for a princess. This was the happiest day of her life. She looked at her closest friends. "No, it will be Emma Jones."

Elsa approached Emma. "Okay, let's put the veil on."

Emma sighed, "Okay. Let's do it. I'm getting married."

Ruby, Marian, and Elsa looked fondly at their friend.

A soft knock disrupted their moment.

Ruby opened the door. "David, come in."

"Thanks, Rubes. Ah, there she is, my little sister. I had no idea you could clean up like that. You look beautiful."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh, David."

"So, are you ready to be walked down the aisle by your charming big brother?"

"Is it really time?" she asked nervously.

"Almost. Are you ready for this?"

She released a sigh, "I'm ready."

"Ladies, you all look ravishing today," David charmed.

They were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Marian walked to the door and opened it.

Robin walked in. "Ladies, you all look beautiful, but no one will be upstaging the bride today. Emma, you look

absolutely amazing."

"Aw, thank you, Robin. Marian, I see why you like having him around."

"Uh, Marian?" Robin attempted subtly to get his love's attention.

"Robin, is it time already?"

"Can Graham and I have a quick word with you, _outside _for a minute, please?"

"Sure. Ems, I'll be right back."

"Ruby, can you touch up her lipstick? Just a little more color."

"Sure."

Marian followed a nervous looking Robin outside. Once they reached Graham and were within whisper range he announced the news. "He is not coming." Graham nodded in agreement with Robin.

Marian looked into Robin's eyes, "Who is not coming?"

"Killian, he is not coming," Robin confirmed.

Marian stole a glance inside the room, wondering how she was going to tell her friend the news?

Emma looked at Elsa as Ruby grabbed the lipstick, "Do you think everything's okay?"

"I'm sure it is. This is your special day."

Marian came back inside followed by Emma and Killian's closest friends.

"Marian, what is going on? Is Killian okay?" Concerned filled Emma's voice.

"He is fine. He's just... He's not coming, sweetie. I'm so sorry, Emma."

"What do you mean he is not coming?" Emma asked as she looked at her friends. "Is this a joke, cause it's not funny."

David closed the distance to his sister and grabbed her hand softly to comfort her. "We're going to be here for you."

The rest of the room agreed. "Yes, we're here for you, we love you."

Emma's face fell once the reality of her situation sunk in. She stood in disbelief, he wasn't coming, she wasn't enough. She was unable to stop the tears from shedding and ruining her perfectly made up face.

* * *

_***Storybrooke Community Church: Present***_

The vigil was over and everyone was getting up to leave. Emma didn't move. David held her hand and gently squeezed. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She sniffled as she looked at her little one patiently waiting for them to get up and leave.

"David, Killian's here."

"What?" He looked around for the man that broke his little sister's heart.

"David, can you take Hope to the car, please?"

"Just leave him be, Emma. Don't be stubborn. If anything I should be the one going to give him a firm talking to."

"David you are my brother, not my father. I just need to say a few things to him."

"Fine, but I don't like it. Hopey, come here little one."

Hope's bright blue eyes met her uncle's and she extended her hand to him. They exited the church via the back exit next to the office after their goodbyes to Uncle Liam.

Emma was the last to exit and she noticed Killian was nowhere in sight. Her stomach dropped for a moment as she continued to browse the area, then her attention landed on the man that was casually leaning on the trunk of the large oak tree across the street. She crossed the street quickly.

Killian straightened himself out when he realized she was coming his way. He was distracted by her neverending beauty. God, was she that breathtaking all those years ago? She finally reached him, and he was about to say something, anything… but he is cut off by her fist. The breath left his mouth forcefully as her fist connected with his stomach so hard he doubled over.

Writhing on the ground, Killian looked up searching for Emma, but only saw the pastor instead. "Hello brother," he said.

"Hello, little brother."

"It's younger brother."

"She got you good and I can't say it is not well deserved. I knew there was a reason I always liked her."

Killian glared at him as he got on his feet.

"Killian, come on, let's go home."

The two brothers walked towards Liam's beat up, blue truck.

"So how long are you here for?" The elder Jones tried to make small talk as the youngest stared out the window. The quick drive to their childhood home reminded him how much things were the same.

"Your old room is still available."

"Thanks Liam, had a long day. Good night."

Liam stood as he watched his brother disappear to his childhood bedroom and close the bedroom door. Liam proceeded to have a light dinner as he thought of the day's events. He was happy to have his brother back, and he hoped he was truly back, but at first glance it was obvious his brother had to be reminded of life in a small town. Here was just Killian, not a superstar.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Killian woke up and made his way around the old house. Photos still in the same spot along with other mementos. He reached the kitchen to get his much-needed caffeine fix. The old coffee maker was still there so he made a pot.

"Good morning, Killian, I'm surprised you're still here."

"Made some coffee, how can you drink this junk?"

"That's rich coming from you, years you were gone and you come back to insult my coffee? Why are you back?"

"I heard about Robin. I-"

"You what? Suddenly you remembered you had a family?"

"Whatever. What happened to mum's garden?"

Liam laughed, "I tried Killian but I lacked the green thumb you inherited from her. You were always the one that was more like her."

"Is there anything I can borrow, I mean to get around town, because I assume there is no Uber here?"

"Your bike is still in the garage. Oh and Killian, don't forget to do your dishes. There is no maid service here."

Liam watched as the temperamental younger man slammed the door on his way out.

Killian almost tripped running out of the house, with so many memories. So he did what he did best, he left, and although he felt utterly ridiculous riding his childhood bicycle, he pedaled until he'd gone as far as his legs would take him.

His destination ended up being the hospital, but he was sure he was not welcomed inside.

He took out his old phone. He knew he had to call Scarlet soon but what was he going to say? He readied himself for the stern talking to from his manager. One ring.

"Killian, where the hell are you? You missed a whole concert! Do you have any idea how much that has cost us? People are asking questions. Does that prehistoric cell phone of yours even have Wi-Fi? Where is Killian? Why is Killian Jones running around like a madman? They are wondering if you are on drugs? If you disappeared to rehab... Mary Margaret is going insane! She wants you to call her."

"I will, but first I need you to send me a credit card and I need a car."

"First, tell me where you are."

"My hometown. My best friend was in an accident and is lucky to still be alive."

"Oh, Killian I'm so sorry mate. I mean, are you all right? I wish you would have confided in me. Take your time."

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not the one that was in the accident."

"Okay. Don't worry about anything. I will take care of it. The good thing is that was the last concert date on the tour. We will set up Denver after Europe. Just be with your family and friends. I'm sure Mary Margaret already has a story about why you missed the concert."

"All right. Scarlet, where are my credit cards?"

"I didn't know you knew how to use one since I've never seen you use one by yourself before mate."

"There are a few things I want to buy. All I have is the cash in my pocket and it isn't much."

"I'll overnight them."

"Thanks, Scarlet. I'm gonna need a car too."

"Text me your address." _Beep _"It's Mary Margaret. I got to go, we'll talk soon."

With his conversation over, he noticed he had walked towards the small convenience store. He really needed a drink, so he went inside the store and proceeded straight to the liquor, maybe it was muscle memory. Grabbing a bottle of rum, he proceeded to pay at the counter where he encountered tabloid after tabloid with pictures of him shoeless while he frantically looked for the cell phone store. He rolled his eyes at the countless theories as to what was going on with him.

The cashier was helping a customer while he flipped the magazines around, and when he looked up she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his items.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Good." He nodded unhappily at the small talk.

"There are more in the back."

"I'm sorry?"

"Magazines with your face on them. Do you want those too?"

"This is all."

"You don't remember me, do you? We went to high school together. My name is Ashley."

"Sorry."

"24.99, please."

"So. Ashley, you don't happen to know where Emma lives or where she works do you?"

She smiled sweetly and purposefully ignored his question in an attempt to protect Emma. "Thanks for shopping at Doc's."

"Yeah, thanks." He grabbed the bottle and left. Outside he looked around as he grabbed his bike and walked alongside it to a nearby bench.

He wondered who would be willing to point him in the right direction, he wanted to know where to find Emma. Looking around the street he noticed how everything had stayed the same. The flower shop across the street. He smiled at the fond memory that hid in his mind, but chose to put it away. Some things were too painful for him still.

He noticed the yellow bug pulling up in front of the shop. He couldn't be that lucky, he would know that car anywhere, but he waited for the owner to exit from the monstrosity just to be sure. The door opened and a petite blonde exited the vehicle. It was her!

Killian crossed the street to get to her as she entered the flower shop. He gathered the last bit of courage to prop the door open and was greeted by a chiming bell.

Emma came out of the back to greet the customer and her bright smile faltered as soon as she laid eyes on him. "Killian, what are you doing here?" She tried to busy herself at the counter and the bell chimed once more. Emma turned away from the man who broke her heart and smiled welcomingly at the older woman who had entered the store.

"Hello, Granny Lucas, how are you?"

"Well, I could be better." The pointed look she gave Killian indicated her dislike for him. "Do you have any Anemones?"

"I think so. For the Locksley's?"

"Yes, I hope they are aware of how truly blessed they are, unlike some people that don't appreciate their fortune." She glared at Killian as she said the snide comment.

"Okay, Granny I will be right back." Emma headed to the back of the shop.

The tip of his ears turned red, he was no fool. He understood the backhand comment was meant for him. He could feel the glare of the older lady.

"Granny, I have enough for a medium bouquet." Emma smiled brightly at the lady.

"That is perfect. How much do I owe you?"

"That will be $9.90."

Killian cleared his throat.

"I'm with a customer," Emma snapped as she and Granny both glared at him.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"Thank you, dear. They're beautiful." She handed Emma the money.

"I'm sure Marian and Robin will appreciate such a thoughtful gesture. Have a nice day."

"I'm sure they will, dear." As Granny made her exit, she mumbled idiot under her breath and slapped Killian on the back of his head.

Killian stared at her back as she left. "Wow, she has a strong hand for her age."

Emma snorted "I really wish she could hear right now, she would give you another good smack."

The sudden silence between the two was overwhelming.

"That was quite the punch you socked me with yesterday lass."

"It was just a warning shot."

"Ah-yeah?"

"Mhm-hmm."

"How long have you been working here?"

"It's mine, I own it. I bought it after Mrs. French passed four years ago."

"Impressive."

"Killian, I know it's surprising but I actually did something with my life after you walked out on me. You didn't break me. So many people have come and gone since you were last here. My mama passed away. Did you even know or care about that?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course not, why would you?"

Emma studied his face and hardened her heart. "Haven't you noticed that since you left no one in this little town has ever spoken to the press of your life here? Nothing of your life here has been mentioned or posted on Facebook, Instagram or any of the social media sites. Do you know why that is, Mr. Big Star?"

"Because I abandoned you."

She laughed. "Killian, it's because you left us all that day, the whole town. No one has ever spoken about you, because we're family. We are loyal to our own and you don't belong here anymore. Please do what you do best and leave."

He was silent while she dared him to deny anything of what she had said to him. The door's bell rang once more and a bubbly redhead walked in with a little girl in tow.

"Mama!" The little girl ran to Emma and hugged her tight.

"Hello, my love." She held onto the girl. "Anna, hi, I thought you were taking her for ice cream?"

"I was?" She looked at Killian momentarily and then her focus was on Emma's pleading face.

"Hey, kiddo, your mom is right. How about some ice cream?"

The little dark-haired girl was studying the adults in the room. "Hi, I remember you."

"Oh, you do?"

"You were at church yesterday. Mama, isn't he the singer you listen to? Not my kind of music, sorry no offense."

Emma tried to change the subject. "Baby, don't you want some ice cream?"

"Mama, I don't want to ruin my appetite."

Sometimes Emma hated how much of an adult her little girl was.

"None taken, and it is always nice to make an impression on such a beautiful lass."

The courteous girl extended her little hand, "My name is Alice Hope."

"Such a lovely name. I'm an old friend of your mum, my name is Killian. " He looked at Emma then at the little girl in front of him. "How old are you lass?"

"I'm kind of small for my age. I'm seven."

"Sweetie, why don't you get going with Anna. A treat once in a while is nice."

"Come on Alice I want some ice cream and I would love some company," Anna added trying to aid Emma.

The girl defeatedly agreed. "Bye, mama. Nice to meet you too, Killian."

Anna grabbed her little hand and exited the shop.

"She's seven, huh?" He was doing the math in his mind.

Emma sighed, "Yeah, I have played out this conversation in my mind millions of times. I guess it's finally the moment of truth."

"It would appear so." He balled up his fists until they turned white. He couldn't believe it, he was a father. He had a daughter. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants as he waited for Emma's confirmation.

"I'm gonna need something strong to drink," she nervously said.

He extended the bottle of rum he had with him.

"I didn't find out about her until a couple of weeks after what was supposed to be our wedding day." She paused for a second… "I was so angry and humiliated after you just walked out on me. Somehow I mustered up all the strength that I had left and I called you to tell you about the baby. You didn't answer, it went straight to voicemail. I left you a message begging you to call me back. I promised myself that if you didn't care enough to call me back, I was never going to try again because we deserve better."

Killian shut his eyes as tears threatened to come. He had thought of calling back, but he still had no explanation for her. How could he call her back if he still couldn't explain to her his reason for leaving her behind, for being a coward. "You named her after my mum."

"I did that for Liam, he said she had her eyes, your eyes. She loves him so much, her Uncle Liam."

Lost in their conversation, they didn't hear the door open. Her brother entered, unhappy at the sight in front of him.

"Hey, Em." David greeted his sister with a charming smile before he glowered at Killian. "What are you doing here, Killian? Haven't you hurt her enough for one lifetime?"

"Nice to see you too, Dave." Killian forced a cordial response.

"David, he was just leaving," Emma said to calm her brother.

"Yeah?" Killian asked confused.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"It would appear... I was just leaving."

"Good," David said, his arms crossed as he stared Killian down as he made his exit.

* * *

Killian was so upset as he made his way back to the house. Once he reached his destination, he entered the house slamming the door. "Liam!"

The older Jones walked out of his room. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me, brother?"

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm a father, about Alice Hope."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I did tell you."

"When? What the bloody hell are you talking about? Liam, we haven't talked in years and this is a conversation I would remember."

"It seems it is not as memorable as you would think. Brother, I went looking for you, to your first concert. I believe it was in Seattle. You weren't returning any of my calls. So I tracked you down like some kind of fan." Liam defended himself to his brother's accusation.

"You were at _that _show?" He surely would remember his brother.

"I was. I even went backstage to see you after. I had to beg one of the security guards to let me in to see my own brother. You were unrecognizable, I honestly thought I'd stumbled into the wrong room. But I still had to try. I still had to tell you about Ali. She was on her way."

"I don't remember any of that," Killian reiterated.

"I'm not surprised. Allow me to refresh your memory?  
You told me to leave and never come back, the only difference was that you weren't as considerate of the language you used. What was I supposed to do? Killian, you were an adult. I couldn't force you to come home with me."

"I'm not proud of that time in my life, I was indulging too much."

"Then? Well, you really seem to have it all together now."

"I'm better now."

"I just don't understand brother. You were a good kid. You were a good son and you were so in love with Emma. What happened?"

"I don't know," he mumbled as he struggled with past memories.

"That guy I saw in Seattle that night, I knew that Ali and Emma were better off without him. So yeah, shame on me brother." Liam stared down his brother.

"You call her Ali, just like everyone called mum."

"She is an amazing kid, Killian. Alice Hope Jones is everything to all of us. You have to be sure you are ready to be a father, her father.

* * *

The next day for the Jones brothers was one of peace. Liam prepared a basic breakfast for them. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Killian ate quickly and darted out of the house. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, cap and sunglasses. Outside he found an envelope delivered by courier and there was a black convertible parked in the driveway. He let out a triumphant dance. His brother appearing just in time to catch his performance.

"Killian!" he called out with a smile on his features.

Killian slowly turned to face Liam. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking, since you're home, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Mum's garden after you left I could not maintain it. I never had the green thumb you do. We could return it to its former glory."

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Middlemist?"

"Those were her favorites."

"Okay just let me know when."

"One last thing. Come with me to the church for Sunday's sermon. I want to help ease your time here. It will not take long. I just want to reintroduce you to the church."

"Liam, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Marian will be there and her son. Emma will be there too."

"What about dear old Dave?"

"He will be there."

Killian took in a long breath and scratched his beard as he considered his options.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" his forever overprotective older brother asked.

"Aye, nothing I can't handle or don't deserve."

"Are you sure? I can talk to him..."

"Brother I can fight my own battles," he shrugged and continued, "Robin and Marian have a son?"

"He is Ali's age. They are a few months apart and very good friends. I don't know brother, I think in the future he could be your son in law."

"Ali-Alice Hope she is barely 7 years." Killian glared at his brother, he'd barely found her and now Liam was marrying her off. "Liam, what does she prefer to be called? You call her Ali and Emma calls her Alice"

"To me, she is simply Ali, to Dave she is Hopey. It really depends on the person, and if she likes you, she will let you give her a nickname."

"Do you think she will like me?" Killian's voice cracked a bit.

"I don't see why not, I like you."

"You're my brother. You have to like me."

"She is your daughter and once she gets to know you, she will too."

"Fine, service still on at 8:30 a.m.?"

"Yes. Sunday 8:30 a.m.."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to go see Emma. I'm hoping she will agree to let me know Alice Hope."

"Good luck. She will, but you have to be patient."

Killian smiled as he waved goodbye and headed to the black, shiny, soft top convertible. He drove to the Flower Shop and parked. He was trying to work up the nerve when he saw a familiar face arrive. The deputy car was adjacent to his. He wanted to say hello but stopped as he saw Emma pulling up on the other side of the deputy car. Graham opened his door and rushed to help Emma out of the car. Killian just stared at the interaction. He slid down the leather seat to hide.

Graham and Emma entered the shop smiling at each other.

Killian slumped on the seat of the car. His back pressed firmly against the leather of the seats, the cap tightly hugged his head, and the sunglasses covered half his face. He questioned if he should go in or not, but the reality was that he was there for his daughter, not for Emma. He forfeited her a long time ago. As he waited for the other man to leave, he wondered why Liam hadn't mentioned Emma and Graham being together. He had known Graham had feelings for Emma years ago but she had chosen him, much to David's dismay. Some minutes later he saw Graham leave with a silly grin on his face. _Bloody git._

Killian took in a breath and exited the car. The bell chimed as he entered the shop.

Emma emerged from the back smiling. Killian approached the counter.

"Killian, I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, did you think Graham had forgotten something?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She had always loved the jealous streak he had when it came to Graham, and it seemed that he hadn't outgrown it.

"Not your concern. Now tell me what you are doing here."

"You're the mother of my daughter and," he paused, she was right, he had no right. "I want to get to know Alice Hope."

Emma stared at him as she subconsciously cleaned the counter. As if she was summoned, the little girl walked in with a trailing Anna.

"Hi mama." She smiled at Killian. "Hello, Killian."

His breath hitched for a second as he returned her simple greeting with a warm smile.

"Anna, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were on our way to visit with Marian and Roland but Alice realized she had forgotten Roland's favorite book."

The little girl did as she had done the previous day and just stared at her mother's actions in her friend's presence.

"Sorry, Anna," the little girl dashed to the back to grab the book.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. We will be on our way once Alice has the book."

Emma and Killian replied at the same time, "You are not interrupting anything."

Alice Hope returned with her book in hand and walked towards Anna and extended her hand. "Bye mom, bye Killian." They finally walked out and left. As soon as the door closed, Killian made his request.

"Emma, I want to know her, and although I don't deserve her, I'm her father."

"Killian, she doesn't know about you, but you are right. You are her father, but I will leave it up to her. If she wants to get to know you, she will. Just know if you break her heart, I will hunt you down."

"Love, Liam already made the threat."

"Not a threat, a promise. She's my kid, and her heart is mine to protect." She raised a single eyebrow as if challenging him.

"Okay, I understand and I'm willing to do it on your tems. Whatever you're comfortable with. Will you call me?" His nervousness showed as he kept tugging at his clothes.

"No, I will let Liam know." Emma nodded.

"One other thing, I wanted to buy some flowers for Marian."

"Okay, she loves hydrangeas." She gave him a small smile.

"Perfect, I'll get...I'll get 24."

"Twenty-four?" she confirmed.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, uhm, this is 12, can you grab those?"

"Aye."

They headed to the counter so she could charge him.

"That will be $180.15."

He handed her his credit card. "There, got my own credit card today."

"Good for you. Please, sign here."

"You got a pen for me to borrow?" He air-signed to show his intentions.

"Uh, you use your finger, you know to sign?"

"Ah, I knew that." His elven ears had turned blood red.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Thank you. Emma, please don't forget to let me know about Alice Hope." He grabbed 12 hydrangeas on one hand and the other 12 with the other.

"I will let Liam know." She followed him to the door, opened it for him, and she was about to follow him outside.

"I can take it from here."

* * *

Emma sat across the dinner table from Alice Hope. "Sweetie, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, mama?"

"About your daddy."

"I thought you didn't like talking about him?"

"I don't, Sweetie, but that is not fair to you. You have a right to know your father, but only if you want to. If you don't wanna get to know him, that is okay too."

The little girl stopped eating for a second. "He seemed nice to me. The guy from outside the church and the flower shop, Killian, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not dumb just cause I'm a kid and you two weren't sneaky." Alice Hope rolled her eyes in a perfect copy of her mother's iconic eye roll.

"How did you get...so smart?"

The little girl shrugged and grabbed the last berry on her mother's plate and popped it in her mouth, Emma feigned insult.

"Alice, your dad and I met when we were very young. I just want you to know that he didn't abandon you, okay? He didn't even know that I was pregnant, I didn't even know."

"He did look surprised. Can we invite him for dinner so he knows I'm not scary?"

Emma snort laughed and suddenly she was serious, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, mama."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning Killian got ready to go with his brother for the service. He was nervous since it was obvious the little town was not happy with him.

In front of the parishioners, Liam thought the best way to help his brother was to get the town to lighten up a bit.

"Good morning, everyone. Well, we got lucky, but it's been a rough week. In these dark times we should show mercy and forgiveness. Scripture says, _"Bear with each other and forgive each other as the Lord has forgiven you." _To forgive, sounds so easy, doesn't it? Yet it remains so profoundly difficult to achieve. Inside this church, we've always practiced forgiveness, haven't we? With that in mind, let's try today, to forgive those that have hurt us, and to move forward. If we can truly forgive, then we can truly be set free. Let us pray."

The church was at full capacity, Killian had opted to stand by the door again. He saw Emma, Alice Hope, and David. Marian was next to a small boy with wavy dark hair. Sadly, still no Robin. There were so many people, a lot of them he didn't recognize.

Once the service was over, Liam walked towards Killian.

"Brother, I'm glad you're here, stick around."

"Pastor Jones." The older woman smiled fondly at Liam.

"Hello. Killian, remember Ms. Lucas?"

Killian subconsciously soothed the spot the older woman had hit the other day. "Ms. Lucas, always a pleasure."

"Killian." She walked away smiling.

Marian and a very adorable boy with dimples approached Killian to say hello and shake his hand. Soon some familiar faces, among them Ashley and Anna approached him to say hi and shake his hand. Some faces not too familiar but welcoming. Everyone made their way to greet Killian, they all acted like he'd never left.

* * *

Alice Hope had sneaked a peek or two towards Killian's direction throughout her uncle's sermon. She was nervous, she was going to meet her father. Okay, she had met him before but that was before knowing who he was.

Liam and Killian were animatedly talking to some of the parishioners when Emma and Alice Hope approached.

"Hi, Liam, Killian." Emma smiled nervously.

"Hello, lass." Both of the Jones Brothers replied simultaneously.

Alice Hope tugged her mother's hand. "Hi Uncle Liam. Hello Killian, or do I call you dad?"

"Hello, little one." Liam smiled fondly at her. "I'm going to give you guys some privacy to talk."

"Oh, there is no need for that Liam. Killian, Alice Hope and I were wondering if you would like to join us for family dinner tonight?" Emma rushed out the invitation.

"I would love too, but only if you're both sure?" Killian questioned.

Alice Hope smiled at him and nodded her approval. Emma looked at her and met her smile with a smile of her own, "The kid said she wanted to get to know you, so she will."

"I accept your invitation with pleasure." He smiled at them both. "Lass, will your lovely brother be there tonight?"

Emma snickered. "No, I told him it was a dinner for you and Alice Hope to get to know each other."

"I'm sure he loved that. He has always acted more like a father than a brother," Killian reminded her.

"But to answer your question, _Dave_ will not be there."

Killian stroked his beard, and smiled, "I accept, should I bring anything?"

"No, just show up this time." Emma couldn't help make the comment as Alice Hope squeezed her mother's hand.

Killian scratched behind his ear as he smiled at his little girl and answered, "I will be there."

"Good, we'll see you at 7:00 P.M.," Emma confirmed with her ex.

"Aye." Killian's gaze landed on Emma.

Emma broke off the brief moment, swinging her daughter's hand as they walked away, leaving Killian behind to wait for his brother's return.

* * *

Killian was more nervous than when he would perform in front of thousands of people. After Emma and Alice Hope had left him, he excused himself with his brother and decided to take a drive to the store. He did not wish to attend empty handed to dinner.

He didn't know Alice Hope well enough, but he figured one cannot go wrong with a stuffed animal His gift for Emma was intimate, he really hoped she wouldn't throw it at his head. Killian now stood in front of Emma's home with a giant duckling and a swan necklace he could not resist buying. He had purchased a pair of jeans for himself and a few v-neck shirts. He was beyond nervous, his hair a mess because of all the times he'd ran his fingers through it. He wore dark jeans and chose an old flannel shirt he found in his childhood room, instead of one of his recent purchases. It was time to finally get to know his daughter. He knocked loudly on the door. The house looked well taken care of. While he waited for someone to answer the door, he reminisced about their first date. He remembered feeling so nervous, ironically a feeling he shared this time also.

The door opened to reveal mother and daughter standing together united. Alice Hope smiled at him while holding on to her mother's hand. "Come in Killian," Emma encouraged her ex to enter her home. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked up some lasagne from Granny's."

Killian smiled, "Are you sure that's safe for me to eat? She's not my biggest fan."

Emma laughed, "She might not like you, but she loves me and Alice Hope." She shrugged.

Killian looked around the house as he walked in. The place looked the same from when they were young, but it had a warm feeling that he had always associated with Emma, it felt like _home_.

He stood still as if briefly transported back in time. In his mind, he could see a young blonde lass running around in the living room followed by a young dark-haired lad laughing as he finally caught up and was tickling her. Her giggles echoing in his memory.

Emma cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Hey this way. You act like you've never been here before." She tilted her head and playfully raised her eyebrows towards the dinner table where Alice Hope was finishing setting up the table.

Killian approached the table slowly. His mind playing cruel jokes. The image of a loving family enjoying dinner at the table together. If only he would have followed the original plan all those years ago this would have been real. He stood in front of one of the chairs and looked at the meal, he had enjoyed gourmet meals on tours, but a lasagne with a simple tossed salad had never looked as appealing as it did now.

Emma cleared her throat, "Hey are you ready?"

Killian looked at her and simply smiled, "Yes, so where do you want me?"

Emma blushed lightly at the question. Killian was still waiting for an answer. Alice Hope looked at her parents interaction and simply rolled her eyes.

"You can sit there," Emma pointed at the chair he was in front of. "Normally, David sits there, but he is not coming."

Killian nodded as he rushed to move the chair for her to sit on and smiled to Alice Hope. His daughter caught his meaning as she paused while Killian made his way to her and gently moved her chair. Finally, he made his way to his assigned seat and sat down. He put down the stuffed animal in the far corner.

"Are you sure David won't mind if I sit in his chair?" he asked while nervously reaching for his ear.

Emma leaned over giggling, "It will be our little secret," and winked at him.

Killian smiled at her and focused on Alice Hope. This was about her, not flirting with her mother. "Alice Hope, I got you this," he handed her the duckling, "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

She smiled, "I'm too old for stuffed animals, and it's kind of big, but it's nice. Thank you." she sits it in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you something and since we just met, I-" His ears were red. "How about we get to know each other, that way I won't buy you anymore stuffed animals." He winked at her. "Little love, tell me what's your favorite color?"

Alice Hope scrunches her nose, "My favorite color is-" she looks at her mother who smiles fondly at her, "green, like mom's eyes."

Killian tilts his head as he admires Emma from his seat, "Your mum does have lovely eyes."

The small talk continued with questions ranging from favorite food to favorite school subject.

There was never an awkward moment between the adults and the young girl. The night was quickly approaching.

"Alice Hope, I think it's time for bed now. Say goodnight to Killian, your dad, and get ready for bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth. I'll be up in a second to tuck your in, okay." Emma gave her daughter a smile as she got up to clear the table.

"Okay, mom, is it okay if my dad, tucks me in?" Alice Hope asked with her big puppy blue eyes.

Emma stared at her for a few seconds, "If it's okay with Kilian, I have no problem." She smiled as she headed to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Killian was just rising from his seat but freezes at his daughter's request. He realized he had stayed quiet for too long without responding, unable to put together coherent words he simply stammered, "I would love to, little love. I will be up there in a second."

Alice Hope smiled and turned to run up the stairs. Killian watched her go and once she was out of sight, he followed Emma to the kitchen. She was washing dishes with her back to him.

"Love, are you okay with me tucking her in?" Killian asked as he entered.

"This dinner was for you two to bond, and it's what she wants." Emma finally turned to him, "She's in my old room. Go and make sure she washed her teeth. She is a sneaky one, just like her father."

Killian snorted, "If memory serves, I'm not the only one she inherited her sneakiness from." He wiggled his eyebrows as he made his exit, and Emma giggled at his antics.

Killian found Alice Hope in her bed, waiting for him. She studied him with her blue eye, his mother's eyes. He walked in and looked around the room. His daughter is too much like her mother: a tomboy. That was why they connected at such an early age. She loved playing outdoors, running around, kicking a soccer ball, and arguing about the proper name for it. Soccer or football?

"Little love, did you want me to read you a story?" he asks, scratching behind his ear. He knew his nerves were showing because he could feel the excess moisture on his forehead.

"I'm good, but maybe you can sing for me? Mom listens to your music, but I think it will be nice."

He smiled fondly, "How about I sing to you one of my mum's favorite lullabies? I know you're too old, but I would love for you to know something of your namesake."

She smiled, "Okay, I'd love to hear it. Uncle Liam gets so sad when I ask about her."

"Lay down and close your eyes, little love." She did as he asked and his soft voice started:

"_My love said to me_

_My Mother won't mind_

_And my Father won't slight you_

_For your lack of kind_

_Then she stepped away from me_

_And this she did say_

_It will not be long love_

_'Til our wedding day._

_She stepped away from me_

_And she moved through the Fair_

_And fondly I watched her_

_Move here and move there_

_And she went her way homeward_

_With one star awake_

_As the swans in the evening_

_Move over the lake_

_The people were saying_

_No two e'er were wed_

_But one has a sorrow_

_That never was said_

_And she smiled as she passed me_

_With her goods and her gear_

_And that was the last_

_That I saw of my dear._

_I dreamed it last night_

_That my true love came in_

_So softly she entered_

_Her feet made no din_

_She came close beside me_

_And this she did say_

_It will not be long love_

_Till our wedding day_."

As he finished singing, he got up from the bed and was about to slip out.

"Dad, do you want to pick me up from school tomorrow? We can talk more," her soft sleepy voice asked.

"I'd be honored to." He smiled as he closed the door so she would finally fall asleep.

* * *

While Killian was upstairs with Alice Hope, Emma went to her porch and sat down on the top step. A familiar old brown truck parked in front of the house.

"Shit," Emma mutters.

David strode toward her quickly. "Please, tell me Killian is not inside. Emma, you cannot let him in your life again."

"David, I love you, you know that, but this is not about me. This is about my kid. She wants to get to know him. I know you don't approve, but I don't want her to grow up without knowing her father." Emma sighed and stood up to block her brother's way.

"He is going to do it again, he is going to leave, and this time it will be so much worse because he will not only leave you broken hearted but Hopey too. I hope it's worth it." He turned around and left her standing there with her mouth open. Once in his truck, he peeled out and soon the brake lights faded into the night.

As her brother's truck disappeared Killian came outside to join her. "Was that Dave?"

"Yeah." She kept her eyes on the road her brother just disappeared into.

"Is everything okay?" His concern is evident in his voice.

"He wasn't happy you were here, but he will learn to deal with it." Emma shrugged. "Is she down for the night?"

"I believe so, she asked for me to pick her up from school. I'm hoping that's okay with you?" With nervous energy he waited for her response.

"I said that it was up to her, and she wants to spend time with you. Yeah, that's okay, no problem." Emma confirmed. "Are you leaving?"

"I just figured it would be best if I didn't overstay my welcome. Before I go, Emma, I have something for you." He was digging through his shirt's pocket, and then a jewelry box came into view. Emma gasped. "Relax I'm not proposing," Killian quickly assured her. His eyes went wide when he realized his mistake. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, I saw this and I thought of you, I hope I'm not overstepping." Killian handed her the box. "I hope you like it."

Emma studied his face and accepted the box. She opened it and was greeted with a swan necklace. It was a simple silver swan. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have troubled yourself. I'm sorry I cannot accept it. The duckling for Alice Hope was enough, although highly unnecessary. She needs to get to know you, not gifts."

"Emma, I swear I'm in it for the long haul. I will not let you down." Killian assured her, his eyes full of promise. He accepted the necklace back with a sad smile. "Or Alice Hope." He played with the little black box. "I should go, but I will be on time to pick the little one up."

"Alright, that sounds good. Can you drop her off at the shop for me? Actually take her home with you. That way she gets to spend more time with you and with Liam." Emma smiled, encouraging him with a slight eyebrow raise.

"That sounds lovely. Until tomorrow, love." He bowed slightly and started towards his car.

* * *

The next day Killian woke up with a calmness in him. He got ready while softly humming his mother's lullaby. He found his brother sitting at the kitchen table, a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some fresh coffee waiting. "Morning, Liam," Killian greeted as he served up a plate of food.

"Good morning, little brother," Liam smiled as he met Killian's gaze.

"It's younger brother," Killian corrected, taking a bite of his toast.

"I take it things went well?"

Killian smiled his response. "I'm picking up Alice from school. Emma suggested I bring her here to spend some time with us. Is that okay, or should I take her to the park?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "This is her home as well as yours. She is family and always welcomed. There is no need to ask for permission. Besides Ali and I haven't had our weekly visit."

"You guys are really close aren't you?" There was a tinge of jealousy in Killian's tone.

"Killian, you will get there. I think you are doing an amazing job. You just found out you had a daughter, and instead of running away you've embraced the idea. You want to spend time with her. I think you are close to falling in love with her." Liam smiled as he put his plate in the sink. "Oh, and by the way little brother, it's your turn to wash the dishes, I made breakfast."

"Liam before you go, I have a few questions I've been curious about. Where's Elsa and is Emma dating Graham?" Killian asked nonchalantly as he finished his food.

Liam sighed, "Elsa is visiting her aunt Ingrid."

Killian got up and made his way to the sink. "Ingrid, her aunt that lives in Bangor?"

Liam snorted, "Yes, that's her," he wags his eyebrows. "She got married a few years ago."

Killian smiled, "I cannot believe she got someone to marry her. Wasn't she a bit of an ice queen?"

"Killian, she wasn't so bad," Liam scolded his brother.

Killian laughed, "To me she was, she only had a soft spot for you, brother. She thought you hung the moon. I was not good enough for Emma. She has always loved her as her own. Once you finally admit your feelings for Elsa, she will be thrilled."

"Very funny brother, I don't have feelings for Elsa," Liam crossed his arms stubbornly, "and there is nothing more to discuss about her."

"If you say so brother, what of Graham? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Ruby either." Killian's brow raised as he waited for his brother's answer.

"Ruby is around, she's in charge of the diner now, so she's busy. Once a week the girls have their night out, but since Elsa is out of town and Marian is taking care of Robin that will have to wait." Liam paused for a second, "As for Graham, how is that any of your business whether or not Emma finally gave him a chance?"

"Liam, I know it's not my business but- never mind forget it." Killian scrubbed the dirty dishes with his back turned to his brother.

"If you truly want to know, I suggest you ask Emma. I'll see you later."

* * *

Hours later Killian waited on the hood of his car outside Alice Hope's school. He laughed a little as it was once his school too. Some things never change, he thought as he noticed fliers for the annual talent show.

The bell rang and soon all the children were running out of the school. His breath hitched when he saw the top of her head approaching him. It was not lost on him that every child and adult were staring at him, but he just ignored them. He couldn't stop his smile as he gazed at his little girl. Her big smile was contagious.

"Hello, little love. How was school?" Killian asked as he guided her to his car.

She stopped and looked at him, "I don't think mom will approve." Alice Hope said matter of factly, pointing to the car.

"Why not?" he asked as he inspected the vehicle.

"Well, mom has a list of _safe cars,_" she air quoted, "she is looking to buy a new car, but it has to be dependable and most important safe. That's what she keeps telling Uncle David."

"Ah, I see, and this car is not on the list."

Alice Hope smiled, "She studied all kinds of cars, and convertibles have low survival rates in crashes. She also thinks I'm too small for my age," she peeked inside the car, "and you don't have a car seat."

"Does your Uncle Liam's truck pass inspection?" Killian inquired of his little girl.

"Of course, silly. Uncle Liam picks me up when mom is too busy or if it's our day."

"Good, little love, how about we walk to the park and I call him to pick us up over there." Killian fished out his phone from his pocket.

"You can push me on the swing," she exclaimed, "but you have to push hard."

He snorted a laugh, "How about I safely push you on the swings, little love. I don't want your mum to be cross with me." He gave her his best puppy eyes.

"I won't tell her if you don't," she giggled.

Killian only smiled. They walked to the park holding hands and talking about her favorite food, grilled cheese, like her mom. As he pushed her on the swings at a safe pace, much to her dismay, he told her about his childhood memories. Most of them featured her mother, whether they were playing tag, hide and seek or football. They were thick as thieves. They didn't wait long for Liam's truck to arrive. The honk went almost unheard. They walked towards a waiting Liam with smiles on their faces.

They arrive at the Jones' house and Alice Hope runs inside and heads to the kitchen to grab one of her juices. "Uncle Liam, what are you gonna make to eat? I'm so hungry!"

"Ali, you're always hungry. Are you sure you're not a little monster?" Liam grabbed, and tickled her as he probed, "I don't think you are a simple little girl."

She giggled at him, "Uncle Liam! Please, stop, I can't breathe."

"Okay, little one, how about some grilled cheese, your favorite." Her beaming smile was answer enough. "Off you go." Killian, you should go with her and keep her company. There's no telling what kind of mischief she will get into if she's left to her own devices. Might I remind you, she's your daughter and the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Liam quirked an eyebrow.

"Oi! I was a very well behaved lad," Killian rebuffed as he followed his daughter to the backyard.

* * *

Liam decided on some grilled cheese sandwiches and a nice tomato soup. He was taking his time to give his brother and niece more time together.

Killian and Alice Hope finally entered the house. "Little love, we've been thinking about planting some Middlemist. They were your grandmother's favorite, I was wondering if you would like to help us? We can make it a Jones activity." Killian lightly bumped her with his hip.

"Yeah, I could help. Maybe we can get mom to help too?" She gave him a little hopeful smile.

"We shall ask her if she wants to join us." He led her to his old room. "I thought it would only be fair for me to show you my room since you showed me yours." Killian pondered for a minute as he noticed her hesitation as they near the room. "Alice Hope little love, have you been inside?"

"Uh, nope. Uncle Liam said it was bad form to invade other people's privacy." She shrugged as she walked past him inside his room.

"I'm your father, he didn't say anything about me, ever?" Killian felt a little hurt at the realization that he was only a glorified sperm donor. He planned to change all that though.

"No, they never said anything. I mean mom or Uncle Liam. I thought he was my uncle like Uncle Graham, but she did tell me he was my dad's brother." She paused for a second, "I could see the sadness in her eyes." His little girl looked down, "I wanted to ask about you, but I knew it hurt mom. So I didn't." She smiles, "So I never spent the night, we would come visit for a little bit. Mostly Uncle Liam visits us."

"I see, well how about we rectify that now? Let's get to know each other. Come now, don't be shy."

She took his invitation to snoop happily. Seeing an old guitar, Alice Hope grabbed it. "This is cool! Does it still work?" She inspected it closely, gently caressing it.

"Aye, little love, though it might be out of tune. This guitar," he took a deep breath, "my mum got it for me, it was my first guitar, she taught me how to play it. My mum had a beautiful voice. She loved to sing, to play," he said, strumming the guitar. "You remind me of her, She would have adored you." His eyes watered, but he continued playing, improvising a melody as she watched intently.

A light knock interrupted father and daughter. "Sorry guys but the food is ready," Liam said, "come on now. Ali, your mum wants you to give her a ring once you are finished eating."

Alice Hope simply nodded.

"Come on, little love, let's see what Uncle Liam has prepared." He put the guitar down and followed Liam. His little girl followed suit but paused to turn back and grab the guitar. She carried it to the living room and gently put it down then rushed to the kitchen where Killian and Liam were waiting for her.

"Allow me, little love." Killian pulled out her chair.

She blushed as she walked to the chair in front of her dad and sat down.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" Killian asked Liam.

"As you know brother, that is Ali's favorite, but instead of those dreadful onion rings I thought I'd add something healthier," Liam replied with a grin.

Alice Hope gasped, "Uncle Liam, don't let my mom hear you." She took a bite of her sandwich. "It's delicious," she exclaimed after swallowing the buttery cheesy goodness.

Killian laughed contently and agreed, "It is brother. Thank you."

"I'm happy you are both enjoying it."

Over dinner Killian told Liam about the plan he and Alice Hope had come up with for her to help them with the Middlemist garden, which Liam thought was a great idea. When they finished dinner Liam began to clear the table.

"Let me help, you cooked. It's only fair." Killian quickly came to his aid and directed his attention to Alice. "Little love, can you sit in the living room, and entertain yourself for a minute or so." Killian smiled fondly at her.

She got up and went to the living room. She was drawn to the guitar she'd placed there before dinner. Picking it up, she slowly placed it on her lap as her dad had. She strummed the strings of the guitar in the same melodic way.

As they finished in the kitchen, Killian could hear the faint music, and approached slowly, Liam not too far behind. Killian turned to look at his brother, cocking his head. Liam simply shrugs.

"Little love?"

Alice Hope stopped playing and looked up. "I'm sorry, you said to entertain myself, and I..."

Killian quickly interrupted her, "You're not in trouble, have you played before?"

She relaxed, "No, this is my first time. I just watched you earlier." She looked a little confused.

"I think it's time I take you guitar shopping, you are a natural," Killian said, awestruck.

Liam smiled, "I told you the apple didn't fall from the tree."

Alice Hope beamed at her father, "Okay, but you tell mom," she gulped, "I better call her. I forgot." She winces apologetically.

"No need to worry, little love, I'll call her." Killian grinned to himself as he called Emma. He was proud of his little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The upcoming days consisted of Killian picking up Alice Hope from school, working on the garden, and playing the guitar. Every other day there were enjoyable family dinners, much to David's dismay, but he would just have to suck it up.

Alice Hope had begged her mom for a sleepover, and she had finally relented. That evening after yet another dinner at his and Liam's place, Killian was tucking Alice Hope into bed as she asked, "Dad, why did you leave mom?" She looked at him with the innocence of a child, not knowing the significance of the simple question.

He hesitated for a second. "There hasn't been a day I haven't regretted that decision. I have no excuse, but I was young, confused, and dumb. I know it was wrong, but I was lost."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "But now you are home, that's all that matters." She closed her eyes and Killian stayed until she fell asleep.

Liam and Emma overheard the conversation between Killian and Alice Hope. They are both moved by Killian's honesty and the little girl's need to comfort him.

After witnessing the tender moment they'd made their way to the front porch. The night was fresh, with a light breeze. Enjoying some wine, they chit chatted between the two of them.

Liam decided to give his brother and Emma a little space, and called it a night once Killian joined them outside. Emma swayed towards Killian.

"Emma, I think you're tipsy. How much wine did you drink?" Killian asked as he attempted to steady her, but instead swayed with her.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Enough to be a little tipsy." She smiled with her eyes closed.

He hummed, "Alright love, I'm going to give you a ride home."

"Okay," she mumbled. Killian guided her to his car, his hand resting gently on her lower back. Arriving at her home, always the gentleman, Killian rushes to open her door.

"Safely delivered." He smiled happily as he walked her to her door.

"I feel better, I didn't drink that much." She leaned into him to whisper a secret, "I'm a lightweight. I'm not drunk, I just feel relaxed."

Killian studied her for a second. "Relaxed is not a bad thing."

She nodded, "I was thinking, you're in debt with me."

Killian looked at her quizzically, "A debt?"

She looked at him, holding his gaze, "Yes, you owe me a date. A date with Killian Jones, Grammy Award winning singer."

"Love, do you think you can handle it?" he smirked, popping the T.

"Oh, I can handle it just fine, superstar. I think the only one that's not gonna be able to handle it is you." She poked his chest playfully.

"Emma, that's not what I meant, but if you are serious, I'd love to." Killian waited for her answer patiently.

"I am very serious," she answered with a smile.

"Good," he simply stated.

She finally went inside the house and before closing the door she murmured softly, "Goodnight, Killian." The door closed before his reply is made.

"Goodnight, love." He stood in front of the house for a second. He felt like a teenager, his heart beating profusely. Taking out his phone he dialed quickly and the phone rang _once...twice… __**click**_

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Scarlet, I need your help," Killian blurted out.

"Killian, what's happened now?" Will asked, afraid of the answer.

"You know how I told you about my friend's accident? The one from my old town," Killian said slowly. He knew he was about to drop a bomb.

"I do, what of it?" Will prodded.

"Mate, you might need to sit down, and before you panic, the news is nothing bad," Killian reassured his manager.

"I'm sitting down now, go on. Tell me this news." Will mumbles _so bloody dramatic _under his breath.

"I never told you, but eight years ago I was engaged."

"That's not so bad, mate," Will interrupted him.

Killian laughed, "I never said it was bad, but it is news. My fiance, well, she was pregnant. I have a seven year old daughter."

"I'm happy I sat down for this. Wow, Killian Jones, a father." Will whistles into the phone. "Wait is she giving you trouble? I'm guessing that's what you need help with? Do you need me to pay off the ex?" Will asked with concern.

"Will, that is not why I called. Mate, she had 7 years to contact me if that was what she was after. She is not a bloody gold digger. She was not some simple dalliance, I was bloody gonna marry her, you twit. What I need is your help planning a date, a special date."

Will sighed in relief. "What do you need from me boss?"

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. Emma found herself in front of a mirror getting ready for Killian Jones once more. Maybe this was a mistake. Why did she think this was a good idea? _Oh yeah_, she was tipsy.

Her bed was covered with different outfits, but the soft pink dress felt right. It had a V-neck with a detailed bodice and belt. She chewed her bottom lip.

Emma's bedroom door burst open. "I hear someone's got a big date tonight," the intruder says. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Shit," Emma mutters as she winced. "Sorry? Rubes, I know you are super busy at the diner, _and_ it's not a big deal."

Ruby sighed, "You are going on a date with your baby daddy, love of your life, the one that got away, and you say it's not a big deal? If we didn't grow up together I might believe you, but we did grow up together. Ems, don't lie to me. You're lucky Elsa is still out of town, and Marian is taking care of Robin. They would tell you the same thing I am. You've been yearning and pining for him since he left."

Emma scoffs, "I don't pine or yearn. It's not like that anymore."

"If you say so. Ems, about your wardrobe, you should totally wear that hot pink dress." Ruby approached the bed and after a little digging she found the outfit she was looking for. "He will freak out if you wear this. This dress makes you look like a hot mama." She wiggled her eyebrows, then moved to find shoes for the dress.

"I'm not wearing that. I decided on this one." Emma pointed to the pastel pink dress. "I was thinking with my hair up? A high ponytail, and the makeup just natural. Nothing extreme."

"That's not really my style, but I think you can pull it off. Ems, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you wanna ask?" Emma asked as she put away the rejected clothes.

"Do you regret it?" Ruby asked.

Emma snorted, "Regret what, please be more specific."

"Okay, that night," Ruby huffed. "Karaoke night? The night that record exec discovered Killian."

"Oh, that night." Emma smiled, she remembered that night so vividly. "I don't."

"No? If we would have gone somewhere else Killian wouldn't have been discovered. You two would be married and maybe our little Hope would have a little brother by now." Ruby studied Emma's reaction.

"Rubes, Killian was going to be a star no matter what. He is talented, and I don't know what you want me to say." Emma was getting frustrated. "Who told you about the date? Because whoever told you should have minded their own business."

"It was Hope, she is so excited her parents are going on a date." Ruby crossed her arms. "She thought you might need help."

Emma relented, "Fine, let me change and you can keep me company."

Ruby sat on the bed pouting because Emma wouldn't let her help. "Rubes stop pouting. I just don't want to make a big deal, okay?"

"Ems?" Ruby called out.

"Yes?" Emma smiled.

"Thank you for not falling for Graham." Ruby sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "How are things going with you guys?" Emma continued getting dressed.

"We're good. I never thought we would get together. I mean, you and Killian were obvious. I still think Elsa and Liam are keeping it secret. Robin and Marian? For sure. Graham and I? Not so much. He pined for you for so long, and then after Killian left, you guys went out on a few dates. For a second I thought you guys would make it, you know? I know David was rooting for you guys, but I hate to say it, I'm happy it didn't work out. I'm so selfish." Ruby huffed.

"You're not selfish." Emma smiled fondly at her friend. "You deserve to be happy, and I'm happy you have that with Graham. Okay?" Emma said as she was doing her hair.

"I know, you are the sweetest person ever. So where's the little munchkin?"

"She has been spending a lot of time with Killian. I figured she was the one that told you about the date."

"She called me, but she said Liam was gonna drop her off so she could spend time with you before the big date. Do you know where he is taking you?" Ruby asked as they finished with her makeup.

"Mama!" Alice Hope yelled.

"Ah there she is." Emma grinned. "In my room!" she yelled back.

Emma heard little feet running, then the door flew open. "Mama, you look beautiful!" Alice Hope gushed.

"Thank you. Do you want to help me with my lipstick, the final touch?" Emma lifted the lipstick and waved at her kid.

Ruby smiled at mother and daughter as Alice Hope excitedly walked to her mom and grabbed the lipstick. Emma positioned herself so that Alice Hope could put on the lipstick.

Alice Hope sighed contently, "Perfect. Mama, do you know where he's taking you?"

Emma pretended to think for a second. "Sorry kid, I don't know. Did Liam drop you off?"

"Yeah, he thought I'd want to visit for a little bit. Before your date. Auntie Ruby can you give me a ride back to Uncle Liam's?"

"That was sweet of him." Emma smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"You betcha, Munchkin, I'll give you a ride." Ruby said as she joined the hug.

* * *

After an hour a stretch limo pulled in to pick up Emma. The driver promptly told her he cannot give her details or he will ruin the surprise. His job was simply to deliver her to Killian.

The drive was short, and they arrived at the school's athletic field, where Killian stood in front of a helicopter. The car parked and the driver rushed to open the door for Emma. Emma looked at the driver who only shrugged as he closed the car door.

Wow, was all Emma could think as she walked towards Killian. He wore tight, black jeans, a black, fitted shirt tucked in, and a black leather vest. She will never ever admit to anyone that she secretly stalked Killian's social media, and anything she could find. She had seen him on dates with models, actresses, and even singers. It had hurt more than anything. It should have been her. So maybe that was the reason behind her suggestion, about the date. He looked good, he always did, and his smile wa blinding.

"Hello, love," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "you look beautiful."

"Uh, thank you. So do you-" his phone rang loudly, "you should get that, it could be important." Emma said as she took a closer look at his phone. It looked familiar.

"All right, one second." He answered, _hello, yeah, sorry about that- thank you MM_. He scratched behind his ear which she knew he did when he was nervous, just like she knew all of his quirks. "Sorry about that love, it was my publicist, Mary Margaret."

She nodded, "I guess that means you are coming out of hiding, or was it rehab for exhaustion? I think that's what I read, you know, about your sudden disappearance."

"You've been reading up on me, I'm so touched," Killian teased her.

"I was curious, I admit it," Emma confessed.

Killian smiled, "Come on love, lets go." He put his hand on her back and guided her to the helicopter. They climbed on and snapped their seatbelts securely. A small awkward silence fell between them which Emma interrupted by asking him a question. "Hey Killian, is that the same cell phone you had in high school?"

Killian's face reddened. "No, of course not."

"I remember it. It has an antenna, Killian," Emma countered.

"Fine, it is, I really like the phone, okay?"

She could tell he was irritated. "Okay."

They silence returned as they looked out at the view. "So where are you taking me Killian Jones?" Emma asked.

"It's a surprise," he simply answered as his hand inched towards hers.

"Killian, this date… it doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us. I just want to make that clear." Emma's nerves were getting the best of her, what had she gotten herself into?

"I never said it was, but I think you're protesting too much. See that building there?" he pointed to a tall building, trying to change the subject.

Emma gasped, "The hotel?"

"Aye, that's where we are landing. We're perfectly safe. The restaurant we are going to is inside, I hope you'll like it."

The helicopter landed and Killian ushered her out of the chopper. They're greeted at the door by the hotel concierge. "Sir, your table is ready." H leaned in to whisper into Killian's elven ear, "The paparazzi are here, we've tried to keep your visit private, but failed."

Killian just smiled, keeping his hand on Emma's lower back. "There's no need to worry, I'm sure we will enjoy ourselves nevertheless."

As they neared the restaurant entrance, multiple cameras flashed simultaneously and voices shouted loudly as Killian came into their line of sight. _Over here Killian! _ Questions regarding his whereabouts were being yelled out, _Where have you been? Were you in rehab? How was Barbados?_

Once their attention landed on Emma other questions emerged. Killian tried to shield her, but she just squeezed his hand, and she simply said, "I'm the one that wanted the superstar experience."

A clearly curious reporter, a petite woman, smiled at them and asked, "Killian, I think we'd all love to know,

who is the beautiful woman on your arm?"

He smiled at Emma and simply answered, "_**She is the one.**_" Emma's grip tightened on Killian's hand at his words. As a chorus of _what's her name?_ Erupted from the crowd, Killian waved and said, "Sorry guys, that's all I got."

He and Emma promptly disappeared inside the restaurant where they were greeted by the owner, a kind older man, "Welcome to the Nautilus, Killian and lovely guest, please follow me."

Emma's whole face lit up at the beauty of the restaurant.

"Nemo, thank you for accommodating us on such short notice," Killian said sincerely. "This is my... my," he scratched behind his ear, "My old friend, Emma."

Nemo stopped abruptly, sharing a kind smile with Emma. "Lovely to meet you, my dear. I have a special table for you two." He led them into the private section of the restaurant, reserved for special occasions. They sat to enjoy the carefully selected dinner choices.

Emma had a feeling Killian requested the meal, it was her favorite, but with a gourmet twist. It was a surreal experience for Emma, nothing, in particular, stood out, just the fact that she was sitting across the table from her childhood sweetheart. Her kid's father. They had shared every experience growing up, but their paths had diverged. He lived a life of luxury, eating at places like this, staying in a different posh hotel in each big city he performed for, rubbing elbows with other celebrities, and she had the opposite. She was a mom above all. At this moment, all those differences faded and it was just them. The reconnection between them was so natural.

As they enjoyed their meal, Killian sat admiring Emma. Before seeing her again with his own eyes, the memory of her had stayed strong. But the beautiful girl he was going to marry all those years ago had evolved into an ethereal being. If she was beautiful then, she was breathtaking now. She simply glowed. How could he possibly think anyone could come close to filling the void she'd left. She was embedded in his being. He'd never stopped loving her. It was always her, she was the one.

They talked and laughed without knowing each other's thoughts until they shared their last dance with their inhibitions lowered. A kiss was shared; It was perfect. Their lips met in a chaste kiss which quickly morphed into one of longing. So lost in each other, they didn't notice when the music stopped playing. Their kiss halted, but they remained in each other's embrace and he started singing low in her ear.

_Does your halo grow heavy_

_Hanging over your head_

_Boy you've held my heart steady_

_Since the first day we met_

_Every time I lose my way_

_Only you can bring me back..._

Emma put her hand on Killian's chest and gently pushed him away. They'd gotten carried away.

It was Killian who spoke first, "Emma, I'm sorry. We, I fell victim to a moment. I remember what you said. I know this isn't what you want. I just want you to know one thing, you're the one for me. What we're to become is your choice. I want you to choose me, but I want it to be because you want me, not because I pushed you too hard or only because we have a child together; and if you only want to co-parent, I will accept it. He smiled at her, conveying his sincerity with just one look.

Emma blinked and smiled back. "You were always better with words than me."

They don't talk about it again, and things go back to being about Alice Hope once they get home.

* * *

Several days after the date, Killian decided he needed to call Scarlet to let him know he had no plans to return right away.

"Hello?" a distracted voice answered.

"Scarlet, this is Killian. Mate?"

"Oi, what's going on man?"

"I've decided to stick around longer. I've been writing. So there's that. Maybe a couple of months. I just don't want to leave them yet."

"Them?" Scarlet asked.

Killian quickly covered for the slip, "I meant Alice, my daughter. There's also my brother."

Scarlet laughed, "So you're saying this has nothing to do with her mum?"

Killian growled, "I'll keep you posted."

A week later a big cookout was planned in celebration of Elsa being back and Robin finally being released from the hospital. It was an extended family dinner that was going to be at Emma's house.

The guests trickled in. Marian, Robin and Roland arrived first and Roland rushed off to spend time with his best-friend, Alice Hope. Ruby and Granny arrived next, and Granny quickly made a beeline to the kitchen to help with the meal. Liam and Killian arrive right after, and Alice Hope beamed with happiness as she introduced her dad to her best-friend. Killian ignored Liam's knowing smirk. David arrived with a scowl set on his face, and finally, Elsa arrived with a smile on her face, greeting everyone with hugs. They'd set up a large table with all the fixings. From burgers to salads, some alcoholic drinks and non-alcoholic for the kids. Everyone was enjoying themselves, good food, good drink, and good company. Killian was enjoying his time with his daughter, while Liam was distracted talking to Elsa. Killian chuckled at the obvious affection his brother has for the blonde.

Alice Hope smiled at her dad, before telling him, "Look Dad, I'm a hungry lion." She growled as she gobbled her food.

"Oh darling, you're doing it all wrong" he teased as he grabbed the ketchup and poured more on his hotdog. "Now it's nice and bloody. Come on little love, let's take a nice bite." They growled in unison as they each took a bite, devouring their food.

"Little brother, do you want another beer?" Liam asked from the door.

Killian shook his head. "It's younger brother and no, but I'd love a water." His attention returned to Alice Hope only to find her choking, he froze. He no longer saw his daughter, but his mother.

_They're at her hospital room, he had snuck in to visit her, he was holding a bouquet of Middlemist flowers, her favorite. He wanted to help her feel better. The nurse is calling for the doctor, then she's calling out to her, "Alice Jones, don't you give up on me, not yet!" The nurse notices a young Killian frozen at the door, "Killian sweetheart, go find your brother." But he doesn't move, he is frozen in place as the flowers drop to the floor. _

"Killian, what the hell man!" The irate voice of David brought him back to the present. "Killian, she's choking." David was at his niece's side in a second. He yelled out to his sister, "Emma, Hopey is choking, call 911!"

Emma frantically rushed out to help her brother. "She's not breathing!"

Liam was on the phone with the emergency operator and everyone was giving them space, trying not to get in the way. Roland was being held back by his parents who were trying to keep him calm.

David moved fast to perform the Heimlich, with Emma urging Alice Hope, "Hold on, baby. Stay with us, you need to breathe. Now breathe for me!" she commanded her daughter. Time slowed immeasurably until David finally got the food out of Alice's throat. She took a gasping breath along with everyone around her.

With Alice Hope breathing okay and the EMT's checking her, an enraged David charged toward Killian who was still frozen in his spot. David grabbed Killian by his shirt and ripped him up from his seat. "What the hell is your problem, she was choking! She was dying and you just stood there doing nothing!"

Liam rushed over to get in between the men. Killian still had a lost and haunted look, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," he stammered, shaking his head to try and clear the haunting memory.

"Father of the year!" David called after him as Killian left.

Emma and Liam glared at David, and Liam stopped David from chasing Killian down. "David, that's enough!"

"David, take it easy, she's okay," Emma reasoned.

Liam sighed as Emma and David continued heatedly talking. He decided to go check on Ali for himself. He approached the small group of friends and family making sure she was okay.

"Hey little one," he smiled warmly at her where she is leaning on Elsa.

"Uncle Liam, where's my dad?"

Elsa shared a look with Liam. _Bloody hell._ "He uh..." Liam is at a loss for words, what can he say?

Elsa cut in, "Sweetheart, your dad, he was so worried about you," she paused "he is a new dad and he had to step away for a little bit."

Alice Hope smiled, "He freaked out didn't he?"

Elsa and Liam looked at each other and both replied, "Yes." Liam continued, "I'm afraid so. Ali, you gave us all a good scare.''

"I know Uncle Liam, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, little one. Just don't do that again." She nodded, her eyes drooping with exhaustion from the whole ordeal. The excitement had tired the crowd and soon all were saying their goodnights.

David had left after having what appeared to be a heated conversation with Emma.

Liam and Elsa left once the house was clean and Alice Hope was asleep in her bed.

* * *

After the scare with Alice Hope and the painful memory of his mother's death, all Killian needed was to numb the pain. He arrived at the old hole in the wall, the Rabbit Hole. Going straight to the bar, he sat in the first available chair and ordered a bottle of rum. He didn't care that the quality of the drink was not the best, all he wanted was to drown in it.

Half a bottle later, the door opened, and an unlikely person sat beside him. "Killian, hey man."

Killian looked at the source. "Humbert," he slurred, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Graham chuckled, "It's been a long time, mate." Graham bumped Killian's shoulder with his. "It's good to see you, but I think it's time you call it a night."

Killian laughed as he noticed the sheriff uniform. "Who called?"

"Killian, I'm sure everyone is worried about you. After what happened tonight do you really want to add to their worries? We lucked out with Robin, and from what I hear, we lucked out tonight with Alice Hope. I don't think we should test our luck. Let me give you a ride to Liam's."

"Who called?" Killian asked again.

Graham sighed, "Does it matter? Let me give you a ride home."

As Killian was about to answer he was cut off by another voice. "Graham, I'll take it from here.

"Hey Dave, are you sure?" Graham questioned. "I know you've had a long week at the animal shelter, too. Sorry I haven't been able to volunteer."

"It's okay, go home. I can handle this." David waved him off and nudged him.

Graham cautiously stood up and told David, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." "It's nice to see you," Graham said to Killian then he left the bar.

Killian smirked at David, "So you're my new babysitter?"

David stared at Killian icily. "Don't mistake my offer to ensure you get home safely as a sign of concern for you. I'm here for my sister and niece. Somehow you have fooled them into believing you're here for them, but I'm not fooled as easily. You honestly think that you're ready to be a dad just because you spent a couple of weeks playing house? Really?" David shook his head. "Alice Hope was choking and you just stood there, Killian. We are lucky she's alive, and I hate to think of what could've happened if she'd been alone with you. Do you honestly think you're equipped to keep that little girl alive every day? Cause from what I saw tonight, I doubt it."

Killian listened to what the other man was saying. His guilt blinded him.

David continued ranting, "The memories are still fresh in my mind of all the bad years that my sister had because of your abandonment. I was the one there for her. I'm the one that got her through it. Emma finally made a life for her and for Alice Hope. You and I, we both know that you never deserved her, and you will find some way to mess it up all over again, and it'll destroy them. You know what the worst thing is? This time it's not just Emma that will suffer at your selfishness, it will be your daughter too. Just do what you will inevitably do and _leave_." David got up and stormed out, the door slamming closed.

Killian brooded for a second while David's words whirled in his head. He stood up and staggered to the restroom. "Hey," a gruff voice stopped him, "I'm going to call the pastor. Stay put."

"Mate," Killian slurs.

The man stopped and turned around, irritation on his face. "I'm not your mate, the name is Leroy." "Bigshot," he muttered.

"Leroy, I need to use to loo for a second," Killian explained.

"Okay, go ahead, I'll let Pastor Jones know," Leroy grumbled as he walked away.

Killian entered the restroom and stared at his reflection. With a clenched jaw and anger coursing through him, he smashed the mirror. He was staring at his bloodied fist as Liam and Leroy walked into the restroom.

Leroy groaned, "Damn drunks! Who's gonna pay for that?"

Liam sighed, "Don't worry, he will pay for the damage. I'm sorry." The elder Jones looked at his brother with disappointment as he grabbed him. "Come on brother, let's get you home." They leave a disgruntled Leroy to clean up the mess.

Once they arrived home, Liam hurried to clean up the wound. "Little brother, what were you thinking? I cannot believe you smashed your hand through that mirror. Stop moving, I'm almost done."

Killian winced but kept quiet. Liam could see the wheels turning so he added, "You'll be able to play with Ali soon." Liam smiled at his brother.

Killian sighed, "I never want to play again."

That confused Liam. "Why not? It's a God given talent to be able to play and sing the way you do. For goodness sakes, even Alice Hope inherited that same gift."

Killian stared at his hand. "I don't deserve it, none of it. Just be honest brother, I'm the worst human around."

Liam gripped Killian's shoulders and stared him down, "Killian, we've all forgiven you, brother."

Killian pushed him away, "You shouldn't have. I'm sorry that I left you all. I'm sorry that I didn't stay in touch. I still don't know why I did it."

Liam stared at him as he continued, "The further away I went... the longer I was gone... the more pain I was in, brother." He sniffed, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, little brother." Liam tried to comfort him. "Brother, when mum died I was so stuck in my own grief I failed you, I overlooked yours. I have comforting words

for everyone in this town during their time of need, but I didn't know how to talk to my own brother during his. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing mum the way you did at such a young age. I think being famous just fed that pain, knocked down everything in its path. I'm the one who's sorry, Killian. I'm so, so sorry brother. You deserve a future, a happy one." Liam tried to encourage his brother with a soft smile. "Now you must rest."

Killian nodded in agreement as he headed to bed.

The next morning Liam woke up to find a note on top of the kitchen counter simply saying, "_They're better off without me. Say goodbye for me._"

Once Liam delivers the message the heartbreak unleashes a wave of pain and blame thrown between the adults.

Liam confronts David, "What did you tell my brother? I know you talked to him. Leroy told me that he called Graham and that later you arrived."

"I didn't tell him anything he didn't know himself." David shrugs.

"You self-righteous prick," Liam seethes.

"Liam!" Elsa and Emma call out.

"Such language, Pastor."

"Right now I'm acting as an older brother, not a pastor. The last time I saw my brother he was heartbroken. He hated himself and now I know why."

"Oh, and what of my niece? She almost died and that good for nothing brother of yours just stood there doing nothing!"

"She's my niece too!" Liam shouts, standing toe to toe with David.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU, NOW!" Emma yells as she slowly backs away. She then turns her full attention to her brother. "David, whatever you did," Emma started, shaking her head, "you had no right!"

"No? I had no right? If I hadn't reacted, who knows what would have happened to Hopey." David glares at his sister.

"Well, maybe you should explain to your niece why her father left town. Tell her that Killian is gone because you never liked him."

Elsa approaches Liam as the siblings argue. "Liam, I'm sorry. I know Killian will come back."

Liam leans to her touch, "I just hope it won't take eight years again."

The siblings argument gets louder. "I know you never truly gave Graham a chance, he was always a better choice than Killian, but you couldn't let him go."

"Is this about your obsession with Graham being the right guy for me? David, we both realized we saw each other as brother and sister. He fell in love with Ruby and they're gonna get married. I think you've focused too much attention on my life, David. You need to find someone to love."

In the end Alice Hope cries for her father, and Emma not only mourns her for her broken heart once more, but also for her daughter's.


	5. Chapter 5

The Denver Arena welcomes Killian Jones with open arms. The city is having a slow month and is able to offer an earlier opening to the musician in lieu of the anticipated performance. They much preferred this to waiting until after the European tour to host the singer. An overcrowded arena applauds the music star's much awaited show.

"Thank you. Thank you, Denver!" Killian takes a bow on stage. He waves at the crowd as he runs to the backstage. For the first time in years he takes no notice of any groupie in the crowd.

Scarlet greets him with a water bottle, "Killian, that has to be best I've seen you perform. I think the crowd forgave your last minute concert cancelation. These new songs are just crushing it, you know?"

Killian gives him a tight smile, "Just get me out of here, mate. It doesn't matter."

Will stares at him and obliges. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Tiny and Will share looks on the way to the airport, they've grown tired of Killian's brooding. After boarding the plane Will decides to engage Killian head on. "Killian, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?" Killian asks, acting aloof.

"Mate, what happened while you were back home? You sounded happy and suddenly you asked me to organize the concert." Will prompts him to continue.

"She almost died because of me. I just..." Killian closes his eyes as he remembers.

"Who almost died?"

"Alice Hope, my daughter." Killian cannot contain the smile on his face at the mention of his daughter's name. He continues his tale, "We were all having dinner at Emma's. A big get together. Then Alice started choking, and instead of helping her I bloody froze."

Will's demeanor changes from business to friendly, "Killian, you froze because you love your daughter."

Killian rebuffs stubbornly, "She could have died, Will. I could have lost her and I did nothing."

"Killian, she didn't die. She's alive, back home, and most likely wondering where her father is. We all mess up, but it's what you do after you mess up that counts. You have to show up, be there for them. This whole time I've managed you I've never thought of you as a bloody arse, not until this moment. Kids don't come with manuals. Trust me. I love my Anastacia but if she tells me she's with child anytime soon I'm going to freak out." Will gives a little laugh.

Killian nods agreeing with his manager.

"Killian, don't get me wrong, I get it. I do. I know there are better men than you out there, but Emma doesn't love them. She loves you and you love her, too."

Killian ponders the advice for a second.

"Sorry, I'm late boss," his publicist says as she sits down.

Killian smiles, "MM I need the pilot to change the flight plans."

Mary Margaret looks at Will for backup.

"If that's not an option then I need to get off this plane." Killian raises a single brow.

Mary Margaret shakes her head, "No, no, no. We are supposed to leave right now."

Killian crosses his arms stubbornly. "Since you don't want to have him change course, I'm getting off this plane." Killian unclips his seatbelt and stands up.

"Killian, you are to perform in London in 14 hours. So no, you're not getting off this plane, and we are definitely not changing course." The petite publicist rises from her seat as well. "For the love of God, do not get off this plane."

"Oh, I'm getting off this plane," Killian affirms as he glances at Will.

Will nods, "Mary Margaret, let him go. We can make this work. He needs to do this."

Mary Margaret is confused at first, but she and Will had worked closely during Killian's absence. They'd formed a friendly bond. She moves out of the way and hopes Will can explain what just happened.

Killian gets off the plane and runs to the terminal. He goes to the closest airline and purchases a ticket to Maine.

As he waits for the plane to board he takes out his old taped up flip phone and listens to the voicemail.

"_March 5th, one saved message._

_Hi, Killian..._ _it's me, Emma. I've lost count of all the times I've called. I still cannot figure out why you left me on our wedding day, and I fear I will never find out why. We need to talk. I really need for you to call me back. If you don't, I promised myself that I'll never call you again. I'll have to find a way to move on with my life. But I want you to know if I don't ever hear back from you, I will always love you, Killian. You will always be the one for me. And you'll have my heart forever."_

Killian Jones finally does what he should have done eight years ago. The line rings… "Hi, this is Emma. Leave me a message after the beep."

_Hello, Emma. It's me. I know it's taken me eight years to return this message and it's about bloody time. I always wanted to, but I knew I would need to have an answer for you. I had no answer until now. See, my mum was the love of my life until I met you. I know we were so young, but the thought of losing you someday, the way that I lost her, my heart couldn't take it, so I ran. But I can never move on, Emma. And that message you left me, I did listen to it. I've listened to it every day for the last eight years. And then when I met Alice Hope, my heart just burst open. I thought I wasn't good enough for you two. If you choose to give me one more chance, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be a better man. I'm never leaving Storybrooke again without you and Alice Hope by my side. You're the one. You've always been the one."_

* * *

The plane lands at Bangor International Airport and Killian quickly finds a car rental place. Normally he would have wanted a flashy car to show off to women, but today he chooses an SUV. He makes a point to ask the clerk about the crash statistics. The clerk pales until Killian smiles, "I'm not planning to crash mate, but I do intend to drive some precious cargo around." With that he leaves the airport for the seemingly eternal drive to Storybrooke. He hasn't heard back from Emma. He truly shouldn't be surprised after his unannounced departure, again. She is surely going to kill him

He parks the SUV in front of Emma's, scanning the house, it's so quiet and dark, perhaps no one is home. He decides to get out of the vehicle and find out for sure. His hands are sweaty as he knocks on the door. He rocks back and forth as he waits for someone to open the door, which nobody ever does. He waits for an hour and figures he should go home. As he is leaving, a thought comes to him, he takes out his old phone and leaves it for Emma on her front porch. With one last look he heads home.

Liam smiles as soon as he sees his brother walk inside the house. "Brother, you're back."

Killian takes a deep breath. "Aye, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry, but this time it's different. All those years I was away I knew something was missing. Now I know, home is the place when you leave, you just miss it. Being away from Emma and Alice Hope the last few days, I've never missed them more. I'm home and I'm done running."

Liam smiles big at his brother as he walks up to him and hugs him. He whispers, "I'm glad to have you back little brother." He claps Killian's back fondly. "She's out with the girls, and the little one is spending the night with Granny. I bet she was spoiled rotten by the old lady."

"How bad is it? Bloody hell, I mean how angry is she?" Killian runs his hand through his dark hair.

"Brother, she is mostly disappointed, and Alice Hope, she has been brooding since you left. In true Jones fashion." Liam smiles, "The girls wanted to cancel tonight but Emma insisted that celebrating a happy occasion was what they all needed."

"Happy occasion?" Killian asks curiously.

"Ah, yes. You don't know. Ruby Lucas is getting married," Liam says smiling.

"Who managed that? Ruby always claimed she would never marry." Killian smiles at his friend's antics.

"That was before she fell in love with our good Sheriff." Liam waits for the information to sink in his brother's mind.

"Sheriff, wait.. She's marrying Humbert? I thought Emma and him were..." Killian stutters.

"I'm afraid not brother. I won't lie, a few years after you left Emma and Graham tried, but your memory was always in the shadows."

Killian's jaw clenches at the confirmation, but he has no right, he knows that. He had enjoyed other women's company while he was gone, so he can't reproach Emma for trying to find love again.

Liam continues, "Don't worry brother, everything will work out. I need to pick up Ali from Granny's in the morning. I would invite you, but you need to talk to Emma first."

Killian nods, "I know, I called her and I'm hoping to hear from her early."

* * *

After a sleepless night, early in the morning as he is finally falling asleep, he is woken up by something hitting his window. He rises, and again he hears the clinking at the window. He opens the window to find Emma outside. She gestures for him to come outside.

This is it, the moment that he will find out if he has a family or if she tells him to bugger off.

As soon as he opens the door he is assaulted by her question, "You've really been carrying this old, prehistoric, beat-up, duct-taped, really ugly cell phone for the past eight years because of me?" She locks eyes with him as she waits for his answer.

He simply nods, "Aye."

She raises the phone to look at it once more. "And you listened to that message every single day since I left it there?"

Again he nods, "Aye."

"And you'll never leave Storybrooke without Alice Hope or me?"

"Never, love."

She smiles big, "Then all I have left to say is, welcome home Killian Jones." She rushes to him and pulls him by his shirt's collar into a passionate kiss. Their lips stay locked for what appears to be an eternity.

They separate and breathe each other in, her smile blinding him as she presses her forehead to his. They are so lost in their happy moment they don't hear the new arrivals.

Alice Hope's grip on her uncle's hand tightens at the sight before her.

"Dad?" Alice Hope's little voice breaks through their happy bubble.

Liam lightly squeezes her hand, encouraging her, he leans, "It's okay little one, go on." He lightly nudges her.

Alice Hope slowly walks towards her parents. Her unsure steps don't go unnoticed by Killian. He did that to her. He slowly unlocks himself from Emma's hold.

Emma catches on and she gently squeezes his forearm. Killian meets Alice Hope halfway and he kneels before her. "Little love, I'm sorry for hurting you but I can assure you, I will never leave this town again unless it's in the company of my two loves."

Alice Hope quirks an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I scared you away."

Killian smiles, "Little love, you've got nothing to apologize for. I'm the one that's sorry, I let old fears drive me away. First from your mother and now from you, but my biggest fear is not having you in my life." He stands up and she automatically throws her arms around his waist. Emma and Liam look on smiling.

Emma approaches, and says, "I hope you have room for one more." Liam chuckles as he reaches them. "Better make that two more." The group holds on tight to each other.

They break the engulfing embrace only to head inside.

Liam pulls Emma aside for a second. "I hope I didn't overstep by bringing Ali here."

Emma smiles brightly at Killian and Alice Hope talking animatedly as they entered the house, then turns to Liam. "No, you did the right thing."

"I'm assuming things went well between the two of you."

"Yeah, everything is okay."

Liam and Emma are making a quick lunch of spaghetti and a salad, while Alice Hope and Killian catch up.

Alice Hope lays her head on Killian's shoulder while sitting on the couch talking. "Dad, if you're gonna stay here, how are you gonna sing?" Alice Hope asks.

"Ah, little love," he scratches behind his elvish ear, "about that, your mum and I need to discuss some things. I was about to start the international part of my tour." He nudges her before adding, "those songs you and I worked on together were a big hit."

She sighs, "So you are going to leave again."

"Alice Hope, I meant what I said before. I'm not leaving Storybrooke unless you and your mother are by my side. And even though I have a contract to uphold, se will figure things out. I'll call my manager. Don't worry."

Liam and Emma call out from the kitchen when lunch is ready, and just as Alice Hope and Killian arrive, Liam excuses himself for a second. He goes to his room and quickly returns. Killian raises a brow in confusion, and Emma and Alice Hope share a look. Liam simply smiles as he takes his seat.

* * *

After enjoying a peaceful lunch, Alice Hope and Emma go sit down in the living room at the insistence of Killian and Liam, the perfect hosts.

While they clean the kitchen Killian's curiosity wins out. "Brother, where did you go earlier?"

Liam smiles and looks at him only to simply wink in response. "I'm happy things are finally as they should have been long ago."

Killian couldn't stop the smile. "Aye, I just need to make arrangements with my manager."

Liam scratches behind his ear, apparently it's a family trait, then shows Killian their mother's ring. "I believe all you need to do is ask." "She gave it back after-"

Killian purses his lips, "I left? I don't know if using that ring would be a good idea."

"Killy, she knows what that ring means to us... to you. You and I both know that the ring belongs on her finger."

"You're the oldest, what about Elsa?" Killian asks.

Liam blushes red, "Killian. Elsa and I aren't…"

Killian smirks, "Aren't what? I don't know who you think you're fooling." Killian rolls his eyes. "I'll accept the ring on one condition."

Killian waits for his brother to answer and finally Liam whispers, "What's that?"

Killian's smile broadens, "That you admit that you two are hopelessly in love."

Liam closes his eyes and takes a breath, "Fine! You win brother. Elsa and I have been secretly dating for years."

"Liam, why the secrecy?" Killian asks confused.

"Elsa and I agreed to take things slow. Her traveling back and forth has helped with that. I think part of me felt guilty, how could I find happiness when my brother was still lost?" Liam's sad eyes meet his brother's.

"Liam, I'm so sorry, but there's no more need to hold back."

"So don't hold back on my account either, ask her." Liam hands him the ring.

Killian studies the ring as he twirls it. "Do you really think she will say yes?"

"I'm not going to say she was pining for you all this time b" Liam is interrupted.

"Who's pining?" Emma asks as she walks into the kitchen.

Killian pockets the ring once Emma enters the kitchen.

The soft melody traveling from the living room fills the kitchen.

Emma quirks an eyebrow, "Is this about Elsa? Liam are you finally popping the question?" Emma shrieks in excitement and starts jumping up and down.

Liam's face reddens. "Oh no, this is about someone else."

"Sure Liam." Emma turns her attention to Killian. "Alice is playing that song you guys worked on together. She's good, just like her papa." She shares a smile with Killian.

"Emma, we need to talk," Killian says before he can chicken out.

"Yeah?" Emma looks between Liam and Killian. Liam shrugs and walks to the living room.

"Emma, I meant what I said in the message," Killian says, "but I have a contract I have to fulfill."

Emma's eyes dim, "Oh, right." She bites her bottom lip.

"I just have to call my manager and publicist to work something out. I'm not leaving my family behind ever again," Killian assures Emma in a soothing voice.

"Okay, so after you talk to them and figure something out, we can decide what to do next." Emma gives him a smile.

"Love?" He reaches out to her.

Emma lifts her hand to meet his and they twine their fingers together.

He reaches for the ring in his pocket and takes it out.

Emma notices the familiar heirloom.

Killian follows her gaze and he studies the relic. "Emma, I don't know if this is too soon or too late. As you know the ring was my mums and... I'm sorry, maybe this is a bad idea…" _Bloody git_, Killian mutters to himself.

"Killian, I..." she sighs.

They are too busy with their talk to notice they have an audience.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Alice Hope asks.

"Ali love, lets give your parents some time alone to talk." Liam smiles apologetically to the duo.

Alice Hope gasps when she sees the ring in Killian's hand. "Are you guys getting married?" Her happy smile blinds the room as she starts to jump up and down.

Emma and Killian look at each other with a little panic in their eyes.

Liam clears his throat. "No one is trying to rush you two, but why wait?"

Emma and Killian share a look.

Liam speaks again, "You're childhood sweethearts that found their way back together. You're parents to an adorable little girl. You have a ring. You have someone that will marry you in an instant." Liam points to himself. "All you need is a license."

Liam calls out for Alice Hope, "Come on little one, play more songs for me."

Alice Hope looks at her parents and follows her uncle.

Killian nervously looks at Emma. "Love, we don't have to rush. My brother was talking out of his arse."

Emma smiles, "Killian, he's right. We've known each other all of our lives. We have a daughter…"

Killian blurts out, "If this is about the ring I can buy you a new one. One that won't be tarnished by my actions."

Emma tilts her head as she studies his face. "This ring was your mom's." She grabs the ring and smiles.

Killian lovingly quirks an eyebrow and smiles as he reaches for the ring, "This ring belongs on your finger, it was always meant to be you. My love, my happiness. My true love." He clears his throat and lowers himself to one knee, "Emma Nolan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma playfully rolls her eyes, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

Killian laughs, "I would despair if you did."

They laugh together as he puts the ring on her finger, "That was a yes, right?" Killian panicks for a second.

Holding hands, they head towards the living room where Alice Hope and Liam are sitting on the couch. The youngest Jones strums the guitar, but stops as she notices them holding hands.

Liam gets up, "So, are we planning a wedding?"

Emma and Killian both answer, "Yes!"

Liam looks between them, "What kind of wedding are we talking about?"

Emma answers, "Something small, just family and friends."

Killian volunteers, "I could have my manager and publicist help."

Emma looks at Killian, "They can help make arrangements for your tour, but I think Granny's diner would be perfect."

Liam smiles, "You two need to go get that marriage license and the rest will fall into place."

* * *

Truer words had never been spoken. Liam should have been smug about how easy everything fell into place. They called Elsa, Ruby, Anna, and Marian to help Emma.

Killian and Liam kept an eye on Alice Hope, and Robin finally spent some quality time with his old friend. Liam enjoys teasing them about planning a wedding for their kids in the future. Robin and Killian both grunt.

Ruby quickly convinces Granny about letting the wedding and reception take place at the diner. "Granny, it's not like the groom can't afford to give Emma a wedding fit for a princess. They just want it to be _us_, family." The older lady quickly agrees.

The other women find the clothes and make floral arrangements at Emma's shop. Pieces falling into place.

Emma decides on Middlemist.

The diner quickly transforms into a fitting place for a wedding.

This time Liam and Robin keep Killian company. An irritated Killian says, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just nervous Scarlet hasn't arrived yet."

His brother asks, "Why are you so nervous about that?"

"He has our traveling itinerary and documents. I had to invite Will and his wife. He convinced me I was being an arse. MM my publicist made sure no one got wind of the wedding, so I invited her as well. It's about time both parts of my life are introduced." Killian keeps looking out the window for Will and MM.

In the corner sat a sulking David. He still couldn't believe his sister had fallen for Jones' shit again. Here they are once more at a wedding.

David decides to go outside for a quick smoke. He stands near the patio exhaling the smoke and he can't help notice a petite brunette getting out of a car with a couple he hasn't seen before. A large man guides her and the others to the diner. Without realizing it, he is following her inside. They exchange pleasantries and introductions.

The wedding is finally about to start, and the group finally goes outside, everybody taking their place. Killian stands tall in a black suit.

The wedding march song begins and Emma emerges from the Inn walking hand in hand with Alice Hope.

Killian can't contain his blinding grin, she is beautiful. Her simple off white dress flows as she walks towards him.

Once they reach him, Emma stands next to him and their daughter stands on the opposite side of Emma.

Liam starts the ceremony, and the pair exchange vows and are finally pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

Emma and Alice Hope are backstage alongside Liam and Elsa who are holding hands. While they're all enthralled by the performance onstage, David is enthralled by his conversation with MM.

"Hello, London! I'm so grateful to be finally here." The crowd cheers. "Thank you for allowing me to reschedule, because of your generosity, I'm here offering a special treat, today I'm introducing you to my family." He looks at Emma and Alice and waves them on.

Emma and Alice Hope wave at the crowd.

Killian smiles at his girls. "Alice, come here little love. This song is very special to me because my daughter helped me write it, and she will be performing it with me tonight." Emma waves goodbye to the crowd and goes backstage to watch the two great loves of her life.

At the center of the stage two chairs are side by side. Killian sits in one and Alice Hope in the other, each with their guitar in hand. They start to play and their voices sync perfectly as they sing for the crowd.

_Seen it all_

_Endless nights and storm clouds brewing_

_A tired heart_

_18 wheels, asphalt moving._

_I felt the hurt along the way_

_Seen the tears roll down her face_

_Nothing could ever take her place_

_Out there on the road, so alone_

_Home, finally home_

_Sometimes it's hard to stop a rolling stone_

_But wherever it may roll_

_It always seems to find its way back home_

_Early sun rising_

_In and out of hotel rooms_

_Highways winding_

_another town to push on through_

_Painted memories in my mind_

_They got me through hard days and the longer nights_

_But now I'm turning back the tide_

_I didn't realize how far I'd gone_

_Home, finally home_

_Sometimes it's hard to be a rolling stone_

_But wherever I may roll_

_I always seem to find my way back home_

_Endless nights_

_That emptiness lasted forever_

_When all I wanted was for all of us to be together_

_Home, finally home_

_Sometimes it's hard to stop a rolling stone_

_But wherever it may roll_

_It always seems to find its way back home_

_It always seems to find its way back home_

_I always seem to find my way back... home_


End file.
